gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Biggest gta fan ever/Archive/2
This is an archive of my talk page. This page is protected. To continue discussions please use my current talk page. There is no need to have the previous discussion directly above. All posts that have a signature without a time, like this: Eganio (Talk), have been copied from my board. replies may be found on that user's board, or talk page. I will usually reply to any posts on your own talk page so that you get an email. You may reply back here, or over there, I will get emails either way. However to start a new discussion, you MUST come back to me. (I will however reply here to messages by Gboyers). Take-Two Is there any way i can advertise my new Take-Two interactive Wikia site on this site. :Where exactly is the external links page. And if i can link to my sitei am going to link back. And i am not going to use this as a way of taking away your Users and adding more to me. Thanks. --C.Dawson 21:10, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Uploading image problem Hey Biggest gta fan ever this might sound stupid but I'm having problems uploading image to my avatar and the picture I'm trying to upload is less than 100k and is a jpg image.Think you can help me out?Thanks?-User:BloodyGTA :Alright,thak you for your help.I'll try to upload the image agian.-User:BloodyGTA ::Well I don't know if its me doing something wrong with the avatar but everytime I try to put a picture on my avatar nothing happens and I check to see if it works and it doesn't. :::What I ment was that I've been using alot of different images and nothing happens.-User:BloodyGTA I have tried what you said and once again nothing happend and I've been using alot of different images.Sorry if I'm being a bother.-User:BloodyGTA :Well I have'nt seen any error pages what happens is that every time I try to upload an image on my avatar I click the button so I can upload but nothing happens I mean that it does'nt go to any page it stays in the same page and I don't see anything that tells me an error has occured.It could be a glitch but then again I'm not too sure.I don't even need to upload an image on my avatar but I kinda wanted to do so.-User:BloodyGTA ::I have'nt mentioned this yet but I have been trying to upload the images on BOTH of my computers and both of them already has Java enabled so there is obviosly a problem in the website itself.-User:BloodyGTA :::Really?No one else had this problem,did you ask any other administrater or manager?Any ways do I talk to any of the wikia technical staff or do I have to talk to a certain person?-User:BloodyGTA Hey.I think I should let you know that I finally managed to upload the picture on my avatar and that there is no more problem.I would have tried sooner but I haven't been on GTA wikia for a while.Once again thanks for the help.Marcel Lopes 01:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC)User:BloodyGTA :Well,I didn't get how I managed to upload a picture so easily and the other times I tried the same thing but it never worked untill now.I just haven't been on GTA wiki as much but then I just came back to just trie it again and I ended up managing this time!Marcel Lopes 16:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC)User:BloodyGTA Help Hi there!!!! I just want to ask u a question could u help me in eaiting pages of this wiki,i have eaited some pages i just need a little help with it. It would be great if u could help me. Riz owns u (Talk) :thanks for giving the webpages that will help eait the page in the wiki,it really help me alot. Riz owns u (Talk) Characters by Surname Opinion I would like your opinion on the idea of splitting the Characters by Surname article into smaller articles. The discussion can be found here. Thanks. A-Dust 02:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) User Page Hey Biggest gta fan ever! I have a question. How can you make user pages like yours? There is no Recent Activity, Personal Information, Custom Information and all those other stuff in your user page. Just wondering because I've noticed many people have a user page like yours (example is any other Administrator's/Manager's user page) while some others, like myself, don't. Masterpogihaha :Oh, thanks! I'll customize it right now. Masterpogihaha GTA IV help I was wondering if you could help me with certain characters in GTA IV, who I do not know, and whether you know any characters who haven't got articles. Or, to be honest, any characters you know that are mentioned online (such as with Weazel News, PLO and Liberty Tree). I'd do it myself except I have not completed GTA IV, because I think its utter rubbish. Anyway, cheers. A-Dust 02:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :By mentioned online, I meant in the game. I've been adding characters no matter how minor. See Wayne Koff for example. His name only appears on an advert for Ma Cipriani's restaurant, but he has his own article, as does almost every Liberty Tree reporter in the GTA III Era. Cheers for your help, I'll add Whitley to the Characters by Surname article. A-Dust 12:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of The Patriots Man,I just beat Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns of the Patriots.It had a compelling, amazing, Jaw dropping, Climactic, Cinematic, Unbelievable, Original, Shocking, touching, Unforgettable story.I couldn't look away.You should seriously play this game.The ending is tear bringing. The only thing that you may dislike is the long cutscenes.But seriously,It's the greatest video game I think I have EVER played!Though,I was quite serious about the cutscenes.The last cutscene is 91 minutes long.I timed it. HuangLee (Talk) :Right now I'm on Shadow Moses Island.And I think I know what you're talking about.Is it the scene in South America or in Act 3?Frankly I hate act 3.Anyway,the cutscene that's 91 minutes long is actually somewhat like a movie.That's how it felt to me.Anyway,I've been trying to find some of the easter eggs.There's alot.Right now I'm trying to find "the HandCamo" easter egg.I don't know what exactly it is but I'm trying to find it. HuangLee (Talk) ::Actually,the game isn't that short because each act lasts a while. HuangLee (Talk) GTA Clone I saw some of that conversation with Young Piece about Saints Row.It was sorta funny to me. Frankly,I like Saints Row 2 and GTA IV.GTA IV has a compelling storyline and awesome graphics. Saints Row is unrealistic(in the good way),has planes(Which I love) and has a mostly good storyline etc. Anyway I also wanted to bring that thing about the "GTA Clone" that you stated.I just consider it a hijacking game like Grand Theft Auto,but don't think it's a GTA Clone,unlike Scarface:The World is Yours.I bought both.Scarface copied GTA way too much. HuangLee (Talk) :I also hate it when someone doesn't take a game seriously.I mean,most of my friends play a game,it takes them weeks to complete and then they just forget about the game altogether! Most of friends don't even look for easter eggs (or find one crappy one and brag like they found some super awesome secret).It's good to know someone takes games seriously. HuangLee (Talk) ::I hate it when someone doesn't take a video game seriously!One of my friends did something just like how you said your friend got GTA IV and never played it again.Except my friend got Destroy All Humans!Path of the Furon RIGHT on the release date and come day Dec.15 he was already tired of the game.Two weeks!He's a friggin' idiot. HuangLee (Talk) :::I agree,completely. HuangLee (Talk) Two Years For some reason it was always saying my info was "invalid":My username,my password,my email address.It always said stuff like "Username taken" or "incorrect password".I once had like an eight letter password but it was stilling saying invalid.And I've checked,none of the names I was trying were used (except one,I think).I have no clue why it finally let me join but I think it was my computer.This has happened on other websites,too.I actually joined using my brother's computer since my computer wasn't working at the moment.That's why I pretty much never log off.Because My computer probably won't let me on and then I'll have to use my brother's computer.I've only successfully logged back in,like,once. HuangLee (Talk) :My computer never works so I had to use my brothers.Mine wasn't working,his computer was new and I was trying to join for (nearly) 2 years (It was a few weeks or so from 2 full years) But my computer wasn't working so I used my brother's.I joined successfully and logged into the account on my computer after it was working(It was like three days after I joined).I've only logged back in in my computer a few times cuz I'm afraid it won't let me back in.I plan on getting a new computer soon so I can log in and out without any problems. HuangLee (Talk) On a Roll Man I just 3 friendship requests,edited Talk:The Cousins Bellic and Talk:Ray Boccino.I'm on fire! The only thing holding me back right now is that I just drank some spoiled milk.I think I'm gonna vomit. It was sickening. HuangLee (Talk) :That thing about the friends and edits was me just saying I'm on a roll.As for the thing about spoiled milk,I left a cup of milk out overnight then drank it and nearly vomited. HuangLee (Talk) MGS4 Help I believe I have a solution .First,go to the mission briefings in the start menu.You can play as the Mk.II during certain parts.Scout the Nomad and You should find some tranquilizers and batteries.Second,I suggest simply sneaking using the octocamo.Just crawl along the ground slowly and avoid enemy contact.This will easily earn you the inchworm emblem (Which I have obtain twice).And lastly,There is a well hidden type of grenades in MGS4.They're called Chaff Grenades.They cause lite pink flower pedals to fall from the skies and all enemies are just totally retardified by it.They just stand there stunned.Drebin does not sell Chaff grenades or chaff grenade ammo.Always keep one for the end of the game.You'll know when you'll need it most. HuangLee (Talk) :It's sorta a reward. HuangLee (Talk) Eganio Hey I forgot to ask you this but it's been stuck on my mind. Do you know what ever happened to Eganio?I've read about him around the Wiki and I just can't help but wonder whatever happened to some of these users.Do you know? HuangLee (Talk) :Frankly,I never knew him but it seems he seems like he was an important person.Just never coming back without any explanation is strange.And yet he's still a featured user.Huh. HuangLee (Talk) ::I understand.It's just weird he would disappear.He was like your mentor (as you put it) and you are very wise when it comes To GTA Wiki.And You're smarter than me! HuangLee (Talk) :::I just checked Talk:User:Eganio and I saw you mentioning User:GeneGnome.Do you think that could really be him? HuangLee (Talk) ::::That was nice,educational and interesting.Probably one of our best conversations,if I may say so.BTW I am indeed learning.I'm creating a userbox as we speak. HuangLee (Talk) Userboxes Thanks for helping with the userbox.I was having some trouble with it. LOL HuangLee (Talk) :Oh,and,yeah I was making a new userbox.Unsuccessfully. HuangLee (Talk) ::Do you think you help me get the China flag into the userbox? HuangLee (Talk) :::Thanks,dude. HuangLee (Talk) You around? I noticed you making a few edits... any way you could pop in the IRC for a minute? --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Deleted Image Hello there, I've got a quick question for you, hope you can help. There was an image I uploaded long time ago, it was called bone_county.jpg but was deleted later. Is there any way I can get hold of that image, or are they deleted permanently? Cheers Lioshenka (Talk) :Yes, please, if you don't mind of course! I wanted to post it on one of the forums and then I realised I have deleted it from my PC! It was a panorama image of Bone county. Thanks for your help! Lioshenka (Talk) ::Haha, thanks a lot, you are a wizard :) You may delete it permanently now, I've saved it, thanks. Lioshenka (Talk) Your Friend Phi LOL.Does he have a GTW account? HuangLee (Talk) :He sounds pretty awesome. HuangLee (Talk) Illegal GTA IV I never knew there were illegal copies of GTA IV.I knew about the illegal copies of Fallout 3. But when you think about it,they were about to introduce new characters,a redisgned Liberty City,new cars,bring it to a next gen console,and it had been two years since the last GTA. And that was a prequel,meaning four years just to go back to the main series. HuangLee (Talk) New Wiki I have Yet another thing I would like to ask you.How long did it take you to get your pro wrestling Wiki created?I'm trying to create a wiki and I'm wondering how long I'm gonna have to wait. HuangLee (Talk) :Actually,the Wiki just got started yesterday.And I think I'm an admin there.I have delete, protect and move abilities.It's awesome! HuangLee (Talk) ::I requested the Wiki but didn't start it,exactly.It appears my abilities don't carry over to GTW .A Little disappointing.I don't think I'm even gonna you my manager/admin powers cuz I'm still learning.Anyway,I doubt you'll wanna join.It's the LittleBigPlanet Fan Fiction Wiki.I Would have made a link but that's one of things I haven't learned yet.It was just started yesterday.I doubt you've played LittleBigPlanet,so I doubt you'll interested. HuangLee (Talk) :::Firstly,the game has only been out of a few monthes so I doubt the Wiki has been around that long.And second,I said LittleBigPlanet Fan Fiction Wiki.I want to stress the Fan Fiction part. HuangLee (Talk) ::::It does feel weird without the delete and move things.BTW I keep on thinking it's still 2008 so that's why I thought It had only been around for like 1 year. HuangLee (Talk) Promotion Hey,I just got back;I've been gone for like a day.Once again I ask another question (I ask a lot of questions).Anyway,I was wondering how long you were on the Wiki before you got promoted to admin.You said "It was so sudden" (exact quotation,I believe).Cuz I still haven't gotten the promotion to Patroller.I haven't even used my admin/manager powers on LBP Fan Fiction Wiki because I'm sure I shouldn't be using things I'm not trained to use. HuangLee (Talk) :Okay I understood most of that just not the editing the user page thing.Who did that? HuangLee (Talk) ::He was referring to that when I implemented the promotion, I edited his user page to show the Admin templates, and so he got an email to say someone had edited his user page (before realising why). You say that you "still" haven't got the promotion to Patroller/Moderator as if it is a normal thing that everyone gets after so many edits or after being here for a certain amount of time - it is not. Promotion to staff is not a reward, it is a responsibility. It is not something that comes after a lot of good edits, it is something that comes before being a good member of staff. We promote the people that we think are going to be the most useful as staff, the most reliable, the most consistent, and those that will make the best judgements. Someone could be a really good editor, making hundreds of good edits every day; but still not have a very good attitude with other people, or not spend much time helping others, or not understand the more technical parts of the wiki. If you aren't promoted, it isn't because we don't like you or anything, it's simply because so far we don't think we need you to be staff to do what you're doing. I understand it can seem disappointing or like a rejection, but 99% of everything we do (even staff) is stuff that can be done without special permissions or a special badge. Perhaps we should have another method of recognising hard workers (other than becoming staff or a medal)? Do you have any suggestions? Gboyers talk 22:55, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Freinds Location I have a question why don't you have any locations for Friends the not listed ones like Brian & Mel) should i post them as i have a magzine with their locations? --Onikage01 22:12, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I assume you're referring to the Random Characters, which are listed on that page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 00:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Giff Avatar Is it a problem if I put up a giff as my avatar or it could cause a problem?I'm just not sure because I don't see any user using a giff as their avatar.-User:BloodyGTA :I just thought it was weird that no one had it and I thought it would slow down the wikia or something like that.Thanks for answering.-User:BloodyGTA ::So the worst that could happend is just the pages slowing down and no other problem right?-User:BloodyGTA :::Alright.I just needed to make sure about it being alright for GTA wiki.-User:BloodyGTA Spaceeinstein As an active member of staff, could you comment on: GTA Wiki:Promotion/Spaceeinstein? Thanks - Gboyers talk 23:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Staff Colours WTF?Why did the signature color things change again? Now Gboyers has a red signature and There are arrows near every ones names. HuangLee (Talk) Fallout 3 Hey,I remembered you were playin' MGS4 once.If you liked that,you should try Fallout 3.That's what I've been playing.It's got guns and character creation,etc.That's why I haven't been on GTW lately.I've been editing the Fallout Wiki and exploring the Capital Wasteland.I think you'd like Fallout 3. HuangLee (Talk) :Huh.I thought you wouldda finished MGS4 by now.I still have games from whole years ago I haven't beaten.I've had Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy for 4 years and I still suck at it.Anyway, I bet you will like F3.I love the good/evil concept of F3.I thought I would have liked the evil perspective but it didn't feel right to me in the end.The luxury didn't feel right to me,which was strange. HuangLee (Talk) ::Frankly,Act 3 is quite possibly the hardest act (in my opinion).I had many difficulties beating that act.I once spent 4 hours stuck in the first part of Act 3.anyway,yesterday I was thinking I think I mightta figured out why Eganio left.I think he was just getting bored with the whole computer thing.That's why I've been logging in rarely.That and my computer is working terribly lately.Basically,he probably just got tired of sitting around at his computer and not actually playing GTA or maybe he got bored with GTA,altogether?I think it's a considerable scenario,though.I still just can't help but wonder what ever happened to all those users...any thoughts? HuangLee (Talk) :::I hope you can beat Act 3.It is hard but short act.Y'know,I played MGS4 alot and usually didn't listen to the health advisories.I remember Once I played Resistance:Fall of Man.Now THAT is a sickening game.I woke up at 1 AM and was very ill.I don't wanna go into detail cuz it was pretty nasty. HuangLee (Talk) ::::I've been trying to complete a Fallout 3 quest lately,myself.I'm hunting for Nuka-Cola Quantums (It's sorta like Coke Zero).I read an article on The Vault (Fallout Wiki) about something called "Plan C".It seems there's alot of Plan C moments in the games we play (MGS, GTA etc).I did a Plan C in FO3 today just for six sodas.BTW,did you ever find the Chaff grenades in MGS4? HuangLee (Talk) Act 4 is rather long...In Fallout 3 I accidentally erased my game file.So disappointing... On the Vault (Fallout Wiki) I created a forum about what to do now.I'm pretty sure the forum's called 'What to do Now?' in the Fallout 3 gameplay forum if you want to see what all I lost. Speaking of lost,the Lost and Damned comes out tomorrow!Too bad we don't have XBox 360s.I thought it looked pretty good (aside from the bad graphics seen in the trailer;The TV trailer) HuangLee (Talk) :Plan C is pretty much when you shoot your way out of your problems.GTA has a lot of Plan C moments.Especially GTA:SA. HuangLee (Talk)HuangLee ([[User talk:HuangLee|Talk) ::Well,I'm starting to redeem my Fallout 3 world (after I lost my other game).I'm level fourteen outta 20.Only thing I don't think I'll be able to re-achieve is my Plan C on Paradise Falls.I trained three times.Died each time.I'll try next with the minigun and Damage Resistance!BTW,I also played GTA IV and went on a stabbing spree.I always escaped via the subways.It was the best Plan C I've ever done!!You ever done something like that? (Yes I know it's something strange to ask.) HuangLee (Talk) :::How did you escape a six star wanted level? HuangLee (Talk) ::::Once I had a Six star wanted level and I was flying in an Annihilator.I got shot down and crashed on a bridge.I climbed the bridge then sniped off some choppers.It was quite difficult but the ending to the chase was awesome.I blew off the three choppers (thanks to RPGs) then spawned a boat,jumped off the bridge and used the boat to get away.This was second try with that exact same strategy,though.The first time I fell into the boat and died. HuangLee (Talk) Hey,sorry I took so long to send this message!Computer problems...AGAIN!Anyway,I always get freaked out when stuff like that happens (the game loading error thing).Anyway,I haven't been playing PS3 lately,after my FO3 data disappeared.Now I'm playing the PS2.It barely functions, though.I rented Bully and I'm doing good so far.I can obviously see why people said it's just like GTA.Y'know,I got onto the Bully Wiki and saw a page A-Dust once edited (It was the most recent edit,too!),so I guess that means he's played Bully.Most GTA Fans have played Bully. HuangLee (Talk) :How did it get stolen? HuangLee (Talk) ::God,I couldn't possibly get a PS3 if I got mine stolen.I gave up,like,a whole week's worth of groceries for a PS3,cuz I didn't have too much money before I bought it.I think it was worth it though.Not to say I would do something like that again. HuangLee (Talk) :::I hate it when stuff like that happens.I had that same problem with God of War II.I got it later than most people and then couldn't find anyone to talk to about it. HuangLee (Talk) Yahoo ID? Hey Biggest gta fan ever!!! thanks for answering my invitation...XD do you have Yahoo ID or somethin'? im considering to add up gta wiki people, :D Masterpogihaha (Talk :oh, i see then... :D Masterpogihaha (Talk GTA 5 Wishlist What should I select to put a suggestion? FIKUS96 (Talk) :thanks for your help FIKUS96 (Talk) Carmen Ortiz Question Hey i have a question. In GTA 4, does Carmen Ortiz like motorcycles? is doesnt say on her page. and i cant screw up any more dates so i was just wondering Brettdude13 (User talk:Brettdude13|Talk]]) :Yea its cool. I found she does kind of like motorcycles. But, if you wipe out once or she gets scares, your like % goes back to nothing. Brettdude13 (User talk:Brettdude13|Talk]]) Dark March Hey, i have question. Do you think if i create a page for the GTA LCS theme (entitled Dark March), it would be relevant? If so, I could not think of a category to put. I want to create this page. Masterpogihaha (Talk) :Ok. Thanks for the advice. Didn't actually know what the use of a Sandbox was. So, once again, thank you. Masterpogihaha (Talk) Street articles Just curious, is it necessary we have an article for every street in GTA:IV? Seems a bit pointless, since only a few can have a normal-sized article longer than two sentences. That Thing There 16:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I agree. When I created the article for list of street names, I only linked it to streets that already have their own articles. Someone created links to all the street names and all the street articles are popping up. But I guess it's too late to stop it. I don't think there is anything negative to have them.--spaceeinstein 18:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::I always say if you can't write any more than 1 or 2 sentences, don't bother making the page. It would be better to have a list or a table. "xyz is a street in LC in IV" is not an article, it is one item on a list of streets in LC in IV. I'd say redirect them to a list of streets, unless there is a lot you can write about it. Gboyers talk 21:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's what I was thinking, I mean roads like Broker - Dukes Expressway should have their own articles because they're huge, but something like Eyediditmy Way is pointless because nothing occurs on it. That Thing There 22:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I used to create links to streets, but if you think realistically, there are alot of streets in GTA IV that have nothing in them and no one would ever read the articles. I would think of it like this, most streets can just be listed in an article such as Streets in GTA IV, which can be a table with Street name, borough, suburb, Places of interest, (anything else?). Then we have to decide what type of information qualifies to make an entire article for a street. For example: :(Street Name)' is a street in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko Bellic's first safehouse is located in this street. There is also a police station on this street, that always has a single police car parked on the road out the front. It is not possible to steal this police car without gaining a one star wanted level, because there is also a police officer standing next to the door of the police station. Also out the front of this police station is where Niko meets (his name), one of the random characters. There is a bar located in this street, where Niko can take his dates and friends. This bar is also where Niko meets Vladimir Glebov to receive missions. There is a subway station (station name) located in this street.. That could easily become an article, but we have to decide how much of that info is relevant, and what else we can add, and then make a decision of if there is enough info. And no, it's not too late to stop/reverse the creation of the articles! Thoughts? 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 04:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *Agree 100%. If some substantial activity/POIs are on the street then an article could be created. If it's just going to say "Uranium St. is a road in Northwood, Algonquin. It runs parallel with Vauxite St." then why have a separate article? That Thing There 10:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) VC & VCS Shotguns Thank you. I appreciate that very much, but maybe you can help me. For a while, I've been trying to figure out the real-life versions of the pump shotgun in Vice City Stories and the stubby shotgun in Vice City. I'm fairly certain that the VCS shotgun is a Mossberg 500, but a second opinion would help. I'm really unsure about the stubby shotgun, though. If you can help, I really appreciate it. Mdietz007 23:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) GTA Fan Fiction Hello Biggest GTA Fan ever,I was wondering how do you make a GTA Fan Fiction because I was thinking of writing one or a few.Also this might sound a little ridicules but...uh...how do you get the Strawberry Shortcake userbox.-User:BloodyGTA :Thanks for adding the Strawberry Shortcake userbox and It would be happy if I got the Irish flag on the userbox.Again thanks for the help. ::Sorry for the delayed reply.I will try to find an Irish flag picture on my Compy,so other than that I'm sorry if I soundweird over the Strawberry Shortcake userbox its just that its so awsome I don't why lolerskates.-User:BloodyGTA Uploading Image Problem Dude, I've been having trouble uploading new images to different pages, namely Schoolbus ,can you help at all?-User:Bellic 4 life Old Venturas Strip Safehouse Hey! I would want to create Old Venturas Strip Safehouse, since it is a non-existing article. Would it be copyright issues if I copy-pasted the a Safehouse in GTA SA article like the The Camel's Toe Safehouse and just change it to what the Old Venturas Strip safehouse is all about? All of the other articles were made by Eganio, and I think it is really informational. But if you say no, I'll create a sandbox to somehow improve the idea. Thanks. Masterpogihaha 13:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! I'll start working on it now. Masterpogihaha 00:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Good News! Hi there! Great news! I checked another HMV(in Hong Kong) and found some copies of GTA IV! Finally I can play it after a year!(but I hate to admit, I'm strung onto GTA Chinatown Wars). You said something about backing up the save game, and I don't get it. Can you at least tell me how to do it? Thanks! Fast Lane 11:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Redirecting How do you redirect a page, so that it goes straight to the redirect page, instead of a giant link button, which is what I did on Topaz st? ScotlandTheBest 12:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Someone else corrected your edit, to Topaz st works as a redirect now. You used which is just a big button. The code for redirecting the page is #REDIRECT Page Name - as you can see here. Hope that helps - Gboyers talk 13:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet, thanks -ScotlandTheBest 10:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Weapons I was wondering if, when you've got the time, you'd like to help me out with the Weapons page? I've noticed that many weapons listed are not included in the chart or a brief summary on it, so I'm going to try to find some images and such to go with it. - Crazyconan ಠ_ಠ 04:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Project Hi BGTAFE. As part of our first Cleanup Project, I have assigned some tasks to staff members. This way, all the tasks get done, not just the obvious ones. Could you have a go at and try and fix as many pages as possible? This may consist of adding some categories, or removing duplicated/unnecessary pages. You will find that a lot of the uncategorised pages are in desperate need of cleanup, so don't forget to mark them with if they do. If you could do as many as you feel you can, then that would be great. Just ask if you have any questions, or read the project page. Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Task changed (giving you Category:Cleanup was just unfair, so have instead). Gboyers talk 21:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Too young? Are you really sixteen because if you are you're actually too young to be playing the grand theft auto games, lol. :Actually, Australia's most restrictive rating is "MA15+"; they don't allow games to be rated any higher than that. If it can't be rated MA15+, it can't be sold in Australia. I don't know details for the other games, but Rockstar released an edited version of GTA IV in Australia so that it could be rated MA15+. --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::And (in most countries) the age limit applies only to selling the game, not playing it. And in some countries it's not enforcable, it's just an advisory warning. Gboyers talk 20:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::GK is right, the highest possible rating for a video game in Australia is MA16+, which is why GTA IV was censored because the original version was actually given R18+ and therefore denied (though the upcoming PC version is uncensored for some reason?) As for what Gboyers said about not enforceable, it's just an advisory warning, that applies up to the 'M' rating, which is recommended for 15+, but anyone can still buy it (see the OFLC page). But I have never been able to buy my own GTA games (and some other games) (until earlier this year), but I will be able to buy the next one myself. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) How to Hi there! I've got a new copy of GTA IV. I've got the idea of copying the same game , but I'm rather nervous. I'm wondering when you put a new disc into a Xbox 360/PS3 the console reconises the disc as a different one and starts a different new game. Can you just explain wether this will happen and any tips or details. Fast Lane 10:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :your game file is stored on the HDD so a new disc won't start a new game. the disc just stores all the graphics/audio and basically just what's in the game. so putting a new disc in won't start a new one because the memory isn't on the disc. -ScotlandTheBest 11:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Poll Glitch Hi there. I just have another problem with the GTW poll system. When I create a new poll, it says that must have at least two answers, which I always have. I think there's a glitch in it. Can you please check it out and tell me what's the niggle? Fast Lane 10:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Get cheats from me.... Thanks for your kind help. I am a master of cheats, get them from me... Becomming Staff i wat to become a administarator on bueroctart.what do i have to do?please help! Grand Theft Auto Lover (Talk) New GTA Site You should check out my new gta website at http://grandtheftautoguide.wetpaint.com it is still in the works but with some help, i should have more pages. User: Bellic 4 life My Internet Got Knocked Man,my internet got knocked!I can't get back on.It sucks.I have to use a freakin' library computer.Sorry I haven't replied... like for weeks.It sucks!BTW,I just got a Dualshock 3!It rocks!! Hopefully,I'll speak to you soon! HuangLee (Talk) :I got mine for $54.76.It wasn't entirely worth it.I would only recommend it if you've got the money.Same with certain games. BTW,I'm trying hard to resist reading spoilers on GTA:CW now that I'm "online in Liberty City" (Niko's line from his first visit to tw@.I kinda think I might get a DS since GTA:CW has a character with my exact name in it (Unless he doesn't have the same middle name).'Speak to you soon. HuangLee (Talk) ::I doubt he does have the same middle name as me.Anyway,I still have to use the library.It sucks!I had no clue ausrailian money was werth less! HuangLee (Talk) GTA IV is the Best GTA IV is the best game. Aundre995 (Talk) :I kmow! Aundre995 (Talk) Shotguns Thank you. I appreciate that, but maybe you can help. I've been trying to figure out the what the pump shotgun and the stubby shotgun in Vice City Stories is based on. Would you happen to know? Mdietz007 (Talk) Forum Hi, sorry to bother you, I submitted a question on the help desk forum. It didnt get posted, I'm just wondering if I did something wrong or if its on some sort of delay? Thanks. Noisex (Talk) :Hey thanks for your help submitting my question to the forum. In any event Ive figured out my problem, it was a really simple mission I was just really confused. heheh anyways, if you feel like removing it, please do so. Noisex (Talk) ::ya to me the original GTA was the most fun, but call me old fashioned.. you could probably also call me ignorant seeing as how I've boycotted the other GTA games because of the platform they were released on. My console of choice has always been a Nintendo console, so I've never had the oppourtunity to play some of the "better" gta's cause they've never been ported to a nintendo platform. ah well... Noisex (Talk) Promotion? Sorry to keep bothering you,but how many edits do you need to get promoted or it doesnt matter? BloodyGTA (Talk) :Oh OK thanks.Its because I nominated my self because I have seen alot of pages that have to be moved or deleted,plus I have helped a few users. BloodyGTA (Talk) Subpages vs Categories Oops, sorry about my Wiki Page, it wasn't done yet but thanks for fixing my Wiki Page. Where should I find the guide on how to make "subpages"? Rebelkid18 (Talk) :Yeah I changed it to Social Profile, I'm currently finishing one of the categories right now. Thanks for the tip, by the way. Rebelkid18 (Talk) lolcatant my m8 want u 2 be his m8 K1PP3R (Talk) :lolcatant by the way K1PP3R (Talk) Userboxes how do u get the userbox on your profile? K1PP3R (Talk) :fanks m8 K1PP3R (Talk) ::i tried 2 do it but when i got on the help page i went on the create a userbox and it dint come up on the thing so i cant do it????? could u help? soz about it if it is pissing u off then forget about it K1PP3R (Talk) Niko Bellic - Serbian vs Yugoslavian there i made a compromise happy? we all win Nikooftheslavs (Talk) Thanks thank you for your greeting Nomejko (Talk) New Poll I hope this is fine with you, but I added a new poll to the main page, as the previous one had been there for a while. Pr0xy fl00d3r (Talk) GTA IV Endings Info & Mission Help Hey there , You're probably wondering who i am , Im Kayleigh , (Gta's-Bitch , I got this name from one of my friends as i have completed all the gta games to 100% and he was the only girl that he knew to do this) I was just browsing and i came across your page and i read your information which said about the "Deal" or "Revenge" choice at the end. I was wondering if you could tell me what happens depending on which one you choose , all i know is Roman or a girl gets shot but i dont know what way round it is. If you could tell me i'd be realy greatfull. Also , i need help on the mission "Snow Storm" could you try to give me an easy alternative way to complete it and and why it's best to get Michelle's "Like" for you to 100% before this mission? Thanks Kayleigh Gta's-Bitch (Talk) Playing Games Longer Than You Thought Yes,I had that same problem with Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe. One second I was fighting in the cemetary.Next,I had had beaten the game the game on both MK and DC sides.I thought it was just maybe 2-3 hours.It was about 7-8.BTW,I'm gonna get Playstation Network sometime (if at all possible)so,if I can access this website from it I'll talk more.I think I might have already told you this though.Have I? HuangLee (Talk) Chinatown Wars Spoiler Dammit,I accidentally read the ending to GTA CW in a strategy guide in Game Haven.I'm definantly not getting it now.Dammit. HuangLee (Talk) :I thought I had mentioned PSN at some point...but what did you mean by "Is that some american thing?" Are you talking about PSN ,ethernet,or MK vs. DC (Mortal Kombat Versus DC Comics)? HuangLee (Talk) ::I thought you had to pay or something.BTW,wouldda replied sooner but I've been watching the Saw movies alot lately (Oh,yes.There will be Blood...) HuangLee (Talk) Do You Enjoy GTA? Hi do u enjoy GTA I do please don't ignore. It's my first day at wiki and I just signed in SWI0001 (Talk) :How much do u use GTA wiki? SWI0001 (Talk) ::Wanna be friends? SWI0001 (Talk) :::thx. on your user page I saw that you finished deal & revenge really sad that those Retards had to kill roman. My favourite mission is Tunnel of death,3 leaf clover & to live and die in Alderny! SWI0001 (Talk) ::::GRAND THEFT AUTO ROX!!!Hey I found out on GTW, type in tear gas wait for the movie where he (CJ) uses tear gas wait 'til it finishes and then type i whatever u want and..voilla enjoy SWI0001 (Talk) Keep going until u get to 100%. If u have GTASA try to find area 69 on your map and try to survive 5 minutes good luck! SWI0001 (Talk) :Well there are girls whom like to play gta just not gorey bits like smackin' the crap out of somebody's life:) SWI0001 (Talk) ::SCREW PEGORINO & SCREW DIMITRI(dimitri never liked Niko anyway) SWI0001 (Talk) :::Hello AM I VISIBLE or do people think IM SHIT that's why people won't awnser meNot you Biggest gta fan ever BUT ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE ONLINE PLEASE GO TO SWI0001's FILE and talk to me Sorry I think i'm a bit agressive MYBAD:( SWI0001 (Talk) ::::I'm sorry to hear that:( I'm saving up to buy a PS3 so far I have 423$ (AUS dollar) SWI0001 (Talk) Hey Gboyers is the manager of GTA WIKI I just had a chat to him! check him out beware he's from da UK SWI0001 (Talk) :Hi do u like GTA IV if you do Man you're a cool guy to talk to:) the drummer's is brann dailor. Did I tell you about youtube type in tear gas on GTA wiki and wait for the movie to finish and then type in whatever I'd choose gta iv three leaf clover my favourie mission .I'd rate it 10/10 YOOHOOOO! SWI0001 (Talk) ::Sorry But I heared that u got robbed TRUE? SWI0001 (Talk) Huang My name is pronounced like hung.Just like the past tense of hanging,buddy.BTW,I'm borrowing a friend's laptop,so I'll have more internet access again. HuangLee (Talk) :My internet services got cut,then my computer stopped working,so I just decided to use the library's computers.But,my friend let me borrow his laptop.BTW,you never did answer my question about if you were talking about PSN or MK vs. DC (I don't honestly know if they allow Mortal Kombat games to be bought in Austalia,so I just wanted to know). HuangLee (Talk) ::The american games go through very little censorship.I find it assinine that they censor games in other countries so irrashonally (this computer doesn't have spellcheck).BTW,did you know I got denied the promotion since I nominated myself?I'm so disappointed... HuangLee (Talk) :::I know of very few games that managed to get uncensored in the U.S. Well,up until now that is. I never knew there was a lot of US censorship besides in GTA and MK...Interesting! HuangLee (Talk) My Gender Just a quick message here.I am indead a guy.(I noticed you weren't sure if I was a guy or a girl on the talk page for "Sea Dragon".) BloodyGTA (Talk) :OK once again thanks for the help. BloodyGTA (Talk) HDTV Needed for PS3? hey ah I have a question even if my TV is not HD will my PS3 work? Repel105 (Talk) Avatar Hey,I forgot to ask you for a favor that I was going to ask about on my last message.I was gonna ask you if you could help me find a new GTA related avator.That'd be nice.Think about it. HuangLee (Talk) A-Dust Hey,y'know what I just read?A-Dust is going on "a break."Finally.I bet he'll just never come back. I doubt you know how much I hate that guy,though.He's an annoying, finicky, nitpicking, hypocrite.He complained that "coming here is a chore"and "people are annoying."He shouldda just called himself A-Hole (I'm only telling you this cuz I don't think any of my other friends are active users) HuangLee (Talk) New Wiki Help Dear friend, I have created a new wiki, Indian Railways Wiki. I have an immense pressure on me to develop it and I want your guidance. Kindly write to me. First tell me how you uploaded the favicon for GTA Wiki and how to make user boxes. Your friend, Debatra Debatramazumdar (Talk) :Thanks for your kind advice. Are you on orkut/facebook too??? Debatramazumdar (Talk)